


Just For Tonight

by Darkwolfhellhound



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolfhellhound/pseuds/Darkwolfhellhound
Summary: Wilson and Maxwell have been having late night rendezvous for a couple of months now but Wilson can't help but feel like he wants something more than their usual routine of teasing, fighting, and making up later. Maxwell struggles to understand what's wrong with Wilson but quickly figures out what he wants.





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here and I haven't written anything in quite a while. I've been reading a lot of these fics on here and felt really inspired in both my art and decided to make a fluff story.  
> I hope you guys enjoy and if there is any way I can improve my writing please let me know in a comment!

Wilson sat by the fire as he zoned out only half listening to the others. Webber was talking about some new toy he'd created while Wickerbottom and Wolfgang smiled at him and his toy, Wendy was sitting by Wilson and noticed how he was zoning out. 

"Thinking about Maxwell?", She asked pointedly.   
  
  
Wilson snapped from his thoughts and quickly stammered "Wh-what?! Of course not! What would give you that idea?", he sputtered out. Wendy raised a brow and gave him a questioning look that made him feel like she was looking into his soul.   
  
"You've been staring off into space for almost an hour and you haven't been yourself today. Especially, when Maxwell is near you. Like how you fell in the pond today because you weren't paying attention to your fishing line, or how you tripped over Webber because you weren't watching where you were going, or how you-"

"Enough! Alright, I get it. I've been out of it today." Wilson shouted catching a few confused eyes from around the camp which made him blush and look away from everyone. A familiar hand landed on his shoulder and made him jump as he picked up on the familiar scent that lingered on Maxwell of cigars.

"Say pal, what's got your knickers in a twist tonight?", Maxwell looked at Wilson with that devilish grin of his; this was their usual routine, tease, argue, fight, then make up.   
Wilson groaned in irritation and stood

"It's nothing, forget it. Leave me be Max."   
  
Max thought this was his que to continue his teasing so he wrapped his arms around Wilson pulling him in close as he smirked devilishly.  
"Oh I see, you're upset because of your little fall in the pond earlier aren't you? I told you I was sorry. I only laughed for 5 minutes", Maxwell felt the scientist shake in his arms which usually meant he was getting to him in the right way. However, he was shocked when Wilson freed himself from his arms only to turn and shout at him.   
  
"This all just has to be one big game to you doesn't it?! I'm tired of your tricks and jokes Maxwell. I'm sick of this routine! You get me all fired up just to get me into be-!", 

Wilson's face turned a deep crimson as he realized he had the undivided attention of everyone in the camp focused squarely on him. Crap! He had to think of something else to say to finish his sentence or he'd die of mortification. 

"I-Into being in this mood! y-you do this all the time! I'm sick of it!" 

he felt the sting of tears as they began to make themselves known in his eyes and quickly turned before storming off to his tent all the while leaving all the other members of his camp exchanging awkward looks, mostly directed at Maxwell. 

Wilson laid in his tent keeping the flaps closed tightly as if he could just shut out the world and pretend that there was nothing else in this world outside of his little tent. Flopping back on his bedroll he covered his face with his hands trying to keep his sobs quiet. 

'when did this all start?! I never cared for our routine in bed in the first place but when did it change to wanting...' 

Wilson groaned as his cheeks began to burn even worse than before he'd struggled so hard with this for a while now but it had all suddenly boiled over until his little explosion tonight. He couldn't help thinking he made himself out to be a complete and utter ass to the entire camp and now that he thought of the members of his camp he wanted to curl up in a hole and die. Dear sweet science if they'd found out about what Maxwell and him had been doing these past few months he'd never hear the end of it and he was sure he'd need more than a life amulet to bring him back after dying of humiliation. 

'I just want something that doesn't involve so much biting or him being so rough. It's just it leaves me feeling sore for a few days it's not like I'd want something else it's just too....rough.' 

Wilson was lying to himself and he knew it causing him to sigh as he flopped his head back and ran his fingers through his raven black hair. He was getting such a headache just thinking about all of this and trying to process all of these feelings bubbling up inside him but for now he was glad that he had a night away from Maxwell to calm himself. He was fairly sure that after his little show he wouldn't be showing up anytime soon to see him and he could get a decent nights sleep...or so he told himself.   
  
It was late and everyone had turned in for the night and the only noises in the cool crisp air outside his tent were the distant sounds of tallbirds snoozing and birds flying around. Wilson lay under his blankets sweating and shivering his cheeks a deep crimson as he panted out in his sleep. Wilson was dreaming of Maxwell but it caught him off guard how gentle Maxwell was in his dream and how loving he seemed for a change as if this time it was more than just some casual romp in the hay. Wilson woke from his dream with a moan as he jolted back to reality still panting as he sat up and let the blankets slide off of him. Cool air hit him like a bolt of lightning and he realized quickly his tent was open.   
Standing at the opening of the tent was Maxwell with his arms crossed giving him a strange and confused look as he held the tent flap open before he'd closed it to make sure it was just the two of them. Wilson could have sworn this atmosphere was suffocating him because all the air in his lungs had suddenly left is body and refused to come back to him. 

"I think you have some explaining to do Mr.Higsburry." 

Maxwells presence in the room was made all the more awkward with the secret knowledge still fresh in Wilsons mind of his scandalous dreams and he secretly thanked god that Maxwell couldn't see inside his head. Wilson chucked a pillow at Maxwell with an irritated scoff as he snapishly replied,

"If this is about your little game earlier I still don't want to play. You can go and sleep by the fire for all I care just get out.", 

Wilson went to lay on his stomach so he wouldn't have to look at Maxwell but also to hide his embarrassing arousal from the other man. Maxwell caught the pillow and tossed it back down near Wilson before he stepped over his body and crouched over him so he could whisper near his ear.   
  


"I wasn't referring to your little scene earlier I'm talking about how I came in here because all I could hear was you moaning my name only to find you rutting your pillow.", 

Willson's whole face all the way to his ears was a dark red as he tried to hide his face from Maxwell he struggled to let alone find words to say but also to put any form of confidence in them. 

"I-I did no such thing. You're clearly imagining things you should go and pick some flowers tomorrow your sanity must be very low."

Wilson yiped as Maxwell grabbed the back of his hair and tugged his face out of his arms causing him to let out a hiss of pain.   
  
"Don't insult my sanity, Wilson. I heard you and there was more to this dream than just saying my name."   
  
Wilson wanted to die and felt he might at any second. Was it possible to die from embarrassment? He was fairly sure he'd find out at any second now with how this conversation was going.   
  
"I-I...I-It was just-"   
  
Maxwell moved quickly as he flipped the scientist onto his back and let his arms relax on either side of his head as he leaned down to look at him directly. Wilson had closed his eyes in fear at the sudden movement but when he opened them he was stunned to see a warm look in Maxwells eyes as one of his hands came to gently cup Wilson's face and stroke his thumb over his cheek.  

"If you wanted to do it differently you could have said."   
  
Wilson bit his lip and grabbed his pillow shoving it over his face to hide himself 

"s-shut it, I don't know what you heard but I deny it. All of it!"   
  
Maxwell smirked softly down at his scientist and tried to tug the pillow away from his face only to be met with a ever defiant whine. 

"look at me in the eyes Wilson."

he said softly, his words trickled into wilson's ears like a sweet symphony causing him to shiver but he shook his head and kept a tight grip on the pillow as if his life depended on it.  Maxwell gave another tug before groaning and finally spitting it out.   
  


"You won't look me in the eyes when I tell you I love you too?" 

Wilson felt his heart stop and his grip suddenly loosened on the pillow enough for Maxwell to tear it away from him. Wilson sat up and quickly tried to get it back as he started to shout for him to give it back. Maxwell took that chance and pressed his lips to Wilsons as he held the pillow out of the reach of his shorter arms while he struggled to get his brain to work. Wilson fought that kiss he'd fought it with all his might, but before he knew it he practically melted against Maxwell as they continued it was only when they both needed to breath that they seperated. Maxwell looked down fondly at the panting scientist as he finally stopped reaching for that stupid pillow, the look on his face was worth more than anything Maxwell could have ever dreamed of his cheeks were as red as a rose and his eyes wide and slightly teary as he looked up at Maxwell.   
  
"Say, you still with me Wilson?"

He asked trying to see if Wilson had heard his confession or if it all had just broken the poor mans sanity completely. Wilson bit his lip as his emotions poured out along with words he'd been keeping from himself and Maxwell. 

"you did this to screw with me? Is this another trick? Why would you say you love me?" 

"Because I do. I enjoyed our little rendezvous at first, but after a while I felt there was something lacking. Your heart didn't quite seem to be in it anymore and to be perfectly honest I wanted it to be more."  

Wilson looked at him with wide eyes before asking dumbfoundedly 

"S-so you've really loved me all this time?" 

"yes. Are your ears working properly or do you still have water in there?" 

Wilson began shaking and before Maxwell understood what was happening the small scientists frame was wracked with shakes as he guffawed loudly and slapped a hand over his face while his other clasped his stomach. He was laughing so hard he curled up on his side under the now thoroughly confused Maxwell as his eyebrows knitted together in a mixture of confusion and hurt. 

"Did I say something amusing Higgsbury?" 

Maxwell didn't get an answer for a while as the scientist kept laughing until nothing but soundless laughter left him and he just laid there vibrating with laughter. Maxwell got off of him and sat off to the side with his back facing Wilson as his cheeks burned with embarrassment and rage. His confession hadn't been easy for him either and he was honestly insulted that the scientist would laugh at him after that. What was he thinking? 

Once Wilson's laughter subsided he looked to the gloomy older man sitting besides him before he let out a soft sigh and sat up. Maxwell felt Wilson's arms wrap softly around him and pull him back against his chest before he softly placed a kiss on Maxwells cheek.

"Finished laughing now?"   
  


"I'm sorry, I was only laughing for five minutes",

he said with a sly grin on his face as he parroted back Maxwell's earlier jest causing Maxwell to swing his head around to glare at him with embarrassment and rage clear on his face. Wilson snickered softly before leaving a quick soft kiss on his lips and then looking at him again. 

"I love you too Maxwell." 

Wilson spoke his words softly and Maxwell felt his heart race just a little bit faster before he turned and pulled the young scientist onto his lap and captured his lips in a kiss filled with passion and love. After a few moments of heated kissing Wilson looked to Maxwell with a needy look in his eyes as if begging him to read his mind for once and not make him beg and for once Maxwell didn't tease or torture Wilson he simply complied and began stripping himself and Wilson down as both peppered eachother with bittersweet kisses. 

That night was so perfect that Wilson wished it could stretch on forever but all good things had to come to an end and as the first rays of light trickled into their tent he laid on Maxwells chest panting in time with him as they both trembled with exhaustion. Wilson smiled at his lover before Maxwell placed another sweet kiss to his forehead. 

"Well that was quite the night. I had no idea you could move like that" 

Wilson snickered at the compliment before replying 

"I'm surprised you could keep up, Maxwell~"

his words held a hint of teasing in them but it was clear that both of them were happier than they'd been in a long long time. 

Later both of them got dressed and exited their tent only to find an extremely tired looking group of people making breakfast. Maxwell and Wilson were imediately the center of attention when they'd stepped out as Wes began signing something they couldn't understand before Wolfgang spoke up 

"Tiny man is far too loud. I thought the beefaloos were at it again." 

Maxwell and Wilson were extremely tense. They hadn't wanted anyone to know for fear of what they'd think of them and now here they were having to face the whole camp after they'd been heard last night. 

"w-we I uh...it's uh." 

Wickerbottom cut Wilson off as she strode over to the fire to make breakfast

"We already know dear, we've know you two have been together for quite a while just keep it down next time we don't want to have to explain this to the little ones" 

She gestured over to Webber and Wendy who were sound asleep in their tent with makeshift earplugs in their ears. Wilson and Maxwell exchanged a glance before they both snickered off to the side trying to hide it from the others before they were invited by Wickerbottom to come and eat. It was pretty clear that today was going to be a good day in the constant. 

 

-The End-


End file.
